Revenge
by numbuhunknown
Summary: Nigel breaks up with Lizzie and she joins Father so she can destroy the TND one-by-one


Revenge of Lizzie

Nigel brakes up with Lizzie, who takes it really hard. Not knowing what to do anymore, she goes to Father. He makes Lizzie powerful weapons and says to destroy the TND for him. Lizzie takes the offer and takes out the TND of sector V one by one. Will they defeat Lizzie? Or is she too strong for them to handle? Slight 34 15 and 25 (A/N: They are teens, not that it matters except they may be a little OOC)

Prologue: The break up

Nigel was readieing for his date with Lizzie, but this one would be different. Tonight he was breaking up with her. He walked into the living room and Wally imediantly jumped out and said "Hey Nigel are yeh breaken' up with the mad cow today?" Hoagie sooned joined and said "Yeah, I mean how long has it been? 5 years, and you still don't like her!" Nigel replied "Yes guys, tonight is the night" The two boys shouted in happyness Wally said "Finally no more freaken over weight draggen our friend everywhere" and Hoagie said "Yeah! Doesn't that girl lose weight? Look at me it only took a few weeks, she's still a friggen blimp!" They continued on as Nigel started out the door.

Nigel was sitting with Lizzie on a bench. "Nigie, this is soooooo romantic, let's do it again soon!" Nigel took a breathe and started "Lizzie I think..." But was stopped as Lizzie said "Let's go to a movie!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. After the movie, Nigel picked up again "Lizzie, I think that we should see other people" Lizzie was ignoring him due to the fact that she was looking at fireworks.

Off a little, Numbuhs 2-5 were standing on the docks. Abby said "So, are you two sho' Nigel's not gonna be datin' the freak any more?" Wally said "Of coarse, he hasn't lied to us yet, why start now?" Hoagie said "Any way, even if he didn't break up with her, why do you care?" He was hoping she wouldn't say because she liked him. Wally said "Ooooo, Abby's jealous!" Abby got mad and said "I do not like Nigel that way and if ya say anything, I'll tell Kuki your secret. Wally scowled and looked at Kuki and then Abby and said "Yeh wouldn't" Abby said "Hey Kuki I wanna tell ya somthin', it's a secret..." but Wally covered her mouth. "Foine, Ah'll stop, just shut up!"

Nigel finally got Lizzie's attention and shouted "Lizzie, we are bresking up!" Lizzie tried to ignore it but knew it wouldn't last much longer. "Listen to me, I have no interest of dating you Lizzie, I never have, I never will!" Lizzie started wimpering and said "Y-y-you don't like me?" Nigel sighed "No, it's not that... I just don't feel like we have something special anymore." Lizzie pouted and said "Oh look at the time... I have to um... clean out the dog and wash the closet..." She ran away after that. Nigel just shook his head and left.

Back at the tree house. Numbuhs 2-5 were sitting in the main room, bored as usual. Nigel walked into the room and everyone started talking at once about what he did. Nigel just answered and left for his room. Numbuhs 2-5 stayed out, afraid he might do something crazy. Wally said "Why is he so upset? He broke up with her, not the other way around!" Abby said "Numbuh 5 has no idea, I thought he'd be happy now..." Kuki said "Well he mightta felt bad for Lizzie" Hoagie said "Feel bad for her? No way, she should feel bad for him, she made Nigel date her for years!" Abby just said "Let's give 'em a day to shake it off..."

Meanwhile, Lizzie was outside a mansion. She knocked on the door. "H-h-hello? Is Father here?" The door slowly opened and 5 familiar faces glared at her. "Yes, this is Father's house, what buisness do you have with him?" Lizzie said in a timid voice "I want to..." But at the moment, it changed to a strong, confident voice "I want to DESTROY the Teens Next Door..." The five faces grinned and said "Good enough, Elizabeth, Father may be able to help you..." The Delightful Teens and Lizzie all started laughing in the darkness.

The shortest and stupidest chapter of this fic, it will get longer and please no flaming.


End file.
